Rachnyr
Rachnyr Once a gray elf with not a care in the world, Rachnyr has gone through many different changes, more than most do in an entire lifetime. From gray elf to cruatean skeleton to cruatean skeleton green slaad, and finally ending up as a Green Slaad Lycanthrope. But not only has his physical appearance changed, but his whole demeanor and outlook on life and morals has shifted substantially from the Rachnyr that began the quest with his loyal partner Tiamat to investigate planar rifts. Statistics & Basic Information Name: Rachnyr (No family name, he was banished from the family when he was fairly young, and was forced to give it up. He can get depressed when asked about it) Race: Green Slaad Lycanthrope Gender: Male Class: Sorcerer, Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil, Animal Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Deity: None Age: (Deian Years): 68 Age: (Earth Years): 52 Weapon: Masterwork 3 Adamantine Large Bastard Sword, "Rod of Splendor" (Prismatic staff) Armor: No armor Notable Mechanics: '''Warding, Counterspelling, Tainted Soul (Inflict=Heal), Lichenthrope transformation (Both willingly and unwillingly '''Languages: '''Common, Elven, Draconic, Crucian AppearanceCategory:Player Characters '''Height: 8' 0" Weight: 273 lb. Eyes: Sliver Hair: Unknown Clothes: He wears a long black cloak that rides very close to the ground, and the hood, when put on, has a magical aura that makes it so that no one can see the wearer's face. Instead, there is what would appear to be a black void. The cloak completely encompasses his body, and can be parted at the front down the center. The inner lining is a dark, blood red. Personality & Traits Notable Behaviors: Rachnyr tries to keep his intentions good, and will try to make decisions that don't lead to him killing people. He fails at this when enraged, and almost loses control of his motives (Much like Bruce Banner vs. The Hulk). He has a serious gambling addiction, which leads to him often times being very poor. It also leads him to occasionally try to rob someone of their gold, or at least some of it. Trademark Behaviors: Trying to keep his intentions good while the party almost pushes him to do otherwise. Major Flaws: As mentioned earlier, his serious gambling addiction. Background NOTE: ''This will happen when Jeremy decides to stop being lazy and work with Joseph again on it. I could post what I have, but I must warn, the following is still a rough draft.'' As a child, Rachnyr lived fairly normally. His father would go out from day to day, sometimes up to a week or two at a time and come home with more than enough food to suffice until his next return. In his village of gray elves, this is the lifestyle of more fathers than it should. One day, when he was about 12, Rachnyr insisted that he was ready to go with his father, but his father would not even give it a second thought. Rachnyr followed him in the cover of darkness throughout the back alleys of the village, to a small down trodden path in the long grass and thickly wooded area on the western border. He knew that he would be spotted here. He wasn't stupid. It was getting close to sundown, and in the distance along the path was a feint glow. Rachnyr could hear chanting vaguely in the distance. He should have turned back, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. He waited for his father to get farther into the woods, hoping that he would be less easily spotted this way. He began down the path. As he neared, the chanting grew louder, though not by much. He stopped when he could begin to see faces. On the farther side he could see his father getting yelled at by a rather large half-minotaur in a ragged black cloak with a red symbol on the chest that was the symbol for Blood in magical runes. Rachnyr wondered how he knew that, as he had never been taught to read magic. Around the fire in the middle were about 10 figures in cloaks similar to the half-minotaur's, 2 of which had a dark blue symbol for Death. On the sides of the fire, intermingled with the cloaked ones, about 4 other village fathers stood, with a look of terror on their faces. Rachnyr looked back at his dad's face, and he saw the same look that is only ever seen on the face of a man with his head in the chopping block. The look that they have accepted their death. Rachnyr felt very scared for his father, and took a step closer, hoping that he could make out what they were saying. As he moved ahead cautiously, inch by inch, he suddenly felt a sharp tingling run down his spine. A thin blue wave flew skyward and around an invisible dome that encompassed the camp. The chanting seized, and the fire flew up into the air and dissipated. Rachnyr then saw the ground beneath him begin to glow. He knew that it was a trap. He began to run, but only made it about a foot when he noticed that the forest behind him had a feint blue glow coming from a small magical source. A fraction of a second later, Rachnyr was knocked off his feet with a sharp peircing explosion on his back. He cried out in pain, but it was muffled and quiet. The magic missle had knocked the life out of him. In agony and confusion, he let nature take it's course and he fell unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself in excruciating pain. He struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he could see the dark night sky through the trees and branches above him. His view had an orange tint, and as he lifted his head a little, he saw that there was an orange barrier surrounding him as he lay on the rough wooden structure. As he regained his hearing, he could tell that he was back inside the camp. He tried to get up, and heard a voice that was very familiar to him, although it sounded more grave and fearful. The voice he heard said "Don't get up, boy." He turned his head to see his father's face a few feet away, looking at him. Next to him stood the half-minotaur. "Do you know this boy?" Asked the half minotaur. "I know everyone in the village." His father replied, trying to make it seem as casual as possible. Rachnyr knew that if the half-minotaur found out that rachnyr was the son of the man standing next to him, both of them would be executed. He became deathly afraid, and tears began welling up on the sides of his pale green eyes. "Listen, elf-man, tell me who this is. Now." "He's-" His father choked. He feared that lying would result in an even worse punishment. "I knew it. This is why we never got along, Aiden. You always fear the worst. You always cared too deeply for your family. That's what makes you weak." The half minotaur drew his long scimitar, with an engraving on the blade that matched the one on his cloak. He raised it in the air. His father panicked. He ran over to Rachnyr and leaned down to hug him. Rachnyr knew what this meant. As his father's body touched the orange barrier, his body was covered in welts and he had a look of pain and death on his sobbing face. He reached his arms to encompass Rachnyr's body, but as he dd so there was a sound of metal hitting leather, followed by flesh, and then bone. Aiden fell on to rachnyr's body, and in doing so rolled him off the table. He became covered in welts as well, and cried out in pain. Rachnyr screamed "daddy!", but got no reply. He got to his feet and began to run away from his dad's limp body and the executor. He made it about ten yards, and then heard footsteps rearing up behind him. He found the path and tripped on a large stick on the ground. In a matter of seconds the first two cloaked figures were upon him. He began crying violently, both in rage and fear, and in that moment he felt a surge of energy rushing through his body. Down his arms flowed a feint blue cracke that led to his outstretched hands on either side. In each hand formed a blue glowing ball of wafting energy, as the balls grew to their size, they flew out and arched around to hit the cloaked figures. The first one his the figure in the back of the head. The figure's face lit up a miraculous blue, and then crumpled into itself and the lifeless body fell aside into the brush. The second missle hit the other figure's leg and knocked him to the ground. Rachnyr had little idea what just happened. He saw that the next figures were still a ways away, so he quickly got up and ran into the brush away from the path and the camp. Trivia 1. He has undergone more changes to his body and mind than the entire rest of the party combined. First from gray elf to cruatean skeleton, then to cruatean skeleton slaad, and then to a green slaad lycanthrope. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Primary Campaign